A drive unit for an electric window lifter in a vehicle door is described from DE 101 41 246 C1 which can be mechanically and electrically connected with a control unit by means of a mechanical interface device. The control unit comprises a cuboid-shaped housing formed of two half shells. On a side of the housing facing the outside of the door or into the passenger compartment a plug-in device is provided which serves for the connection of a cable through which the control unit is connected to a motor vehicle battery or to control lines of a motor vehicle bus. The multi-part embodiment of the housing, wherein the plug-in device often forms a separate connector component inserted in an indentation is expensive to manufacture. The lateral arrangement of the plug-in device is a disadvantage since the installation space available in the vehicle door is narrowly confined. The multi-part housing is not waterproof; it can only be inserted in the dry side of the door.